Sorrow
by Anemone Frost
Summary: A tragedy befalls Merry and Pippin. Will both survive or will each succumb to the darkness? Any comments are welcome. Last chapter is up!
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: All characters used are the property of Tolkien, well, except a few. 

****

Author's Note: This story in no way, follows Tolkien's time line (in the index) from The Return of the King. It's my own account of Merry and Pippin's fate. 

****

Hope is the destination that we seek.

Love is the road that leads to hope.

Courage is the mother that drives us.

We travel out of darkness into faith.

The Book of Counted Sorrows

Rain splattered throughout the Shire bringing a gloomy shadow over the land. Down a path in the woods a small pony trotted carrying a cloaked Pippin. The cold breeze increased the flow of the bitter rain, directly smacking it in the hobbit's face. He shivered and tugged on the hood. 

"What a day I picked to go out for a ride!" Pippin scowled. "Of course it was bright and sunny when I depart but when I'm a good distance away from home the weather changes on me! Just my luck! At least I will meet Merry halfway down the path. I can only hope he remembers to show this time." The pony suddenly halted, facing two separate paths. "Hmm, which road to take? I could have sworn Merry told me not to take one of the paths but which one? Oh well, I'm sure it doesn't matter. Either one will lead back into Hobbiton."

Pippin spurred the pony and the beast picked up its pace. The forest grew dense and the trees sheltered the hobbit. A shadow moved in the woods. The hobbit jerked his head in direction of the movement but he saw nothing. A pang of anxiety swept over him, causing sweat to form on his brow. To the fight the fear Pippin began to hum an old child's song.

__

The cooling rain that drops to the land,

I shall never fear.

Although it can bring death to those unwary,

it shall nourish dying land.

A twig snapped in the background. At that Pippin began to spur his pony. He was being followed. The instinct to flee was overwhelming and more then anything he wanted to follow that instinct. Another part was forcing him to remain to calm though. Going into a panic wouldn't make the situation any better. 

__

The freezing.....

He never finished. A towering form leapt from the woods onto the path behind him. Before the shadow could overtake Pippin he violently spurred the pony. In an instant the pony took off at high speed down the path. Pippin turned his head, glancing at the path. The sound of galloping hooves echoed in the distance. Indeed, it appeared someone was chasing him on horseback and if that was the case he was in trouble. Though his steed was fast, for a pony, it was no match for horse. The only possible chance of escape was to leave the path. Pippin steered into the grove of trees. He took one more glance behind and it was his undoing. By the time he turned around it was too late for him to notice another towering figure. The pony abruptly stopped and reared. The tiny hobbit was too shocked to obtain a good hold of the reins and he fell to the ground. For a moment he remained motionless, unable to move from the pain in his arm. When he finally gazed up a man cloaked in black hovered over him. In due time another horse pulled up beside him followed by another. Pippin cowered before the men, desperately looking about for any escape route. Unfortunately, he was surrounded and there was no possible way out.

"Well, looks like we have found another one of the Shire folk straying from the pack!" Briggs chuckled.

"It never ceases to amaze me! I cannot believe that these weaklings travel by themselves!" Delton sneered.

The leader of the pack stepped down from his horse and stared down at the hobbit. "Now, that's the kind of attitude I told you two not to come in here with!" growled Haridur. "By themselves the Shire folk may not be much but together they can do their share of damage! You two look about and be wary for any others that may travel down the path. I'll search the halfling for any valuables."

At hearing that Pippin drew forth his sword from its sheath and jumped to his feet. "Get back! Do not take another step toward me!" 

The sight of the tiny hobbit brandishing a weapon at them made the thieves laugh. A growl rose in Pippin's throat. He lunged at the leader slashing his sword at him. Haridur was taken back in shock. The man couldn't step back in time and the small sword sliced into his thigh. Blood spurted from the wound mingling with the fallen rain. Haridur groped his leg, trying to stop the dangerous flow of blood.

"Get him! Hold him down!" snarled Haridur.

With speed that Pippin never knew exist, the men leaped from the horses and tackled him. His face slammed against the cool, soaked earth. He kicked at the nearest man hitting him directly in the shins. The man retaliated and he drove his fist into Pippin's back. The hobbit cried in pain and became still. A crushing weight formed on his legs preventing him from trying to kick again. His delicate arms were yanked over his head and forced to ground. The two men snickered as Haridur stalked over to the hobbit. Pippin's eyes widened in horror as he saw the man's enraged face. It was now that he truly regretted his actions.

"To think I was going to let a little piece of dirt like you live!" Haridur spat in disgust. "Just for that outburst I'll leave you to die in the mud!"

A swift, powerful kick was delivered to Pippin's side. The hobbit howled in anguish as kick after kick, each more fierce then other, continued to bombard his side. The blows were so strong that the two men strained to keep Pippin from flying out of their arms. Pippin's eyes welded with tears as the shots were rained upon him. He could hear his ribs cracking from each kick.

"Take it easy on the halfling Haridur!" Delton cried. "You may actually kill him!"

"Look, Haridur, we may be thieves but we are not murderers!" Briggs snapped. "Mind you, we have played some nasty tricks but it never wound up taking a life! I am not about to take part in this! I thought you were only going to rough him up a bit!"

"You two will stay in your place!" Haridur growled. "Or you will meet the same fate, as he will!"

The men reluctantly remained on the ground, tightening their hold on Pippin. Haridur pulled out his sword but instead of pointing the blade at Pippin he turned it upside down, holding the butt end over him. Before the butt could be brought down on him a noise alerted the men. Pippin turned his head and a smile grew. It was good old Merry strolling down the path on his pony.

"Merr---"

As Pippin tried to cry out a cloth was forced into his mouth. When he attempted to spit it out Delton tied it around his head. He gave muffled cries and squirmed relentlessly but it did not alert Merry. The hobbit disappeared from view and despair grew in Pippin's heart. The butt of the sword shot down, slamming into his face. A sickening crunch filled the air as Pippin's cheekbone shattered. The pain became unbearable and the land around him began to spin. The assault continued driving the hobbit closer and closer to unconsciousness. Finally, the brutal attack ceased. The men stood and searched his listless form. Once they had taken all the valuable materials, Pippin was left alone. The trees could not protect him from the freezing rain for he had been dragged into the clearing leaving him exposed. His protective cloak had been torn from his backside only making the bad situation even worse. The rain poured down soaking Pippin's brown curls. The cold autumn breeze grazed over the hobbit chilling him to the bone. Now a sharp, stabbing pain was spreading all over his body. To Pippin's relief the pain soon gave way but his entire body became numb.

"Oh, Merry, Merry, where are you?" Pippin moaned, sobbing into the mud. "I don't want to die alone....."

The darkness overwhelmed him. 

***

"Oh, where is that bothersome Took?!" Merry growled, glancing about the woods. "He practically broke my arm into agreeing to meet him here and what does he do?! He forgets to show as usual!" He sighed in disgust. "I have been up and down this path enough! Perhaps he somehow passed by and is waiting back at home for me. If he isn't, then he can journey back by himself!"

The road twisted and Merry found himself back at the crossroad. He was about to turn to the left when he noticed something moving on the other road. Curious to what it was he spun around and went on the opposite dirt path. His eyes squinted.

"Why, that looks to be Pippin's pony!" Merry cried. A lump grew in his throat. "Pippin?! Pippin?! Where are you?!" He dismounted and searched the area. A trail of torn cloth led off the trial and Merry took it. "Pippin, I swear if you are playing another one your pranks......Oh no, Pippin!"

There, on the ground, Pippin laid face down as a pool of water mixed with blood, which slowly rose up to his mouth. Merry rushed to the clearing in panic. He swept Pippin's form into his arms and rocked him gently. Growling in rage he removed the cloth from his cousin's mouth.

"Oh, Pippin, wake up!" Merry wailed, bursting into tears. He buried his face in Pippin's damp curls and shook him. "Please wake up!" So cold, so stiff. "Who has done this to you Pippin?! Oh, whatever shall I do?!" A low gurgle rose from Pippin's throat. 

Merry dragged Pippin out of the clearing. He forced the pony down to the ground and securely placed the hobbit on. Merry mounted the steed and spurred it back up. He held Pippin protectively as they raced through the woods at a dangerous speed.

"Don't worry cousin, I'm sure I'll figure something out! I know! I'll get you to a doctor and he'll make you good as new again! You'll be up in no time acting like your annoying self and playing cruel jokes on me! Please hang on a bit longer!" The rest of the way Merry continued to talk to Pippin, as if he could hear him.

More to come. 


	2. Lost

Merry sat with his head between his knees on the wood floor. Across from him was a tiny room. Behind the shut door the local Shire doctor, Mr. Brombleburr, was attending to Pippin's wounds. Although Merry had wanted more then anything to be in that room with his cousin the doctor made him wait outside. He occasionally rose from his stiff seat to gaze out the window. Sam had been notified and now he was waiting for his arrival. The windowsill reminded him of time with Pippin not too long ago.

__

Dark clouds billowed over the night sky slowly drowning out the stars. The darkness increased over the land bringing a chilling air. In the Shire the massive rows of Hobbit houses stood silent, all inhabitants sleeping peacefully in the warmth, save one. A shadowy figure stirred within, opened the shutters, and perched near the ledge. Embers of a dying fire glowed from behind. As the fire nearly went out a different form tossed another log in instantly feeding the dying flame. 

"What is the point in staying up if you can't keep the fire lit you foolish Took!" Merry chuckled.

Pippin remained silent, occasionally tapping his fingers on the windowsill.

"What ever is the matter with you Pippin?" Merry asked, moving next to his cousin. "You haven't been your annoying, energetic self lately." 

"I don't know Merry," Pippin replied. "I have been thinking....."

"Oh, you, actually thinking?!" Merry laughed. "I hate to break it to you my dear cousin but your brain isn't your strongest attribute! Just what were you pondering about?"

"Old times....with Frodo, Gandalf....with everyone," Pippin sighed. "How long has it been since they have left?"

"Hmm, I guess I lost track as time went on," Merry answered, his eyes softening. "It has been a while since Frodo and Gandalf left. Just this year Legolas and Gimili departed across the sea to the Grey Havens. I also fear that Sam will be joining them shortly as well. Rose's health is starting to fade."

"I never thought they would all leave so soon," Pippin said. "It's amazing how we can take our time here for granted. If I knew things would have passed so quickly...I would have spent more time with Frodo. It just went by too fast....."

"There's no point in grieving over something you can't change Pippin," Merry replied, wrapping his arm tightly around his cousin's shoulder. "Take comfort that they are in a better place! When our time comes we will leave this land and join the departed. Then, dear Pippin, we can spend all the time we want with our cousin and our friends."

"I suppose," Pippin said. 

Merry glanced at Pippin's face intently. "You seem to have doubts cousin. Why is that?"

"I...I don't know. It is nothing I guess." He turned and walked toward the door. "Perhaps I'll try to lie down for a bit. I haven't had a good nights rest in the past week."

"Yes, I am afraid that old age will do that to you Pippin!" Merry sneered. "You are getting up there in the years!"

"May I remind you Meriadoc Brandybuck that you are just as old as I am!" Pippin snapped. "Besides we still have a long time before we reach one hundred! The last time I kept count we were only thirty years old! Heaven forbid if we ever become senile at this young age!"

"Well, I don't know about myself but as for you Pippin, I fear that you have already reached that mark!" Merry laughed.

"Oh, really," Pippin said, raising an eyebrow. "And just how long did it take you to figure that out? Goodnight Merry."

"Goodnight.....cheer up Pippin! Remember that we still have many years here on Middle Earth. We should enjoy those days while we still can!"

The door quietly slid open and Merry rushed over to greet the doctor.

"Mr. Brombleburr, is he....will he be alright?" Merry stuttered.

A sad look formed on Brombleburr's face. "I am afraid his injuries are most grievous. A chill is spreading over his body but I think I have contained that. He is covered with warm blankets next to a toasty fire. Pippin's cheekbone has been shattered to pieces which will take months to heal, expecting he will survive till then...."

"What do you mean expecting he will survive?!" Merry cried, his eyes welding.

"The assault on the side of his ribcage was traumatic. The force was so powerful that two of his ribs were dislodged and driven into his right lung. For the past hour he has been coughing up small amounts of blood but I am frightened that the flow will increase over the days."

"You don't know that for sure!" Merry screamed, in disbelief. "How can you be certain?! Maybe he's just....just....."

"I have watched his breathing and it is very labored. Whenever he draws in a single breath a moan of pain comes from him. I have also examined his ribcage and I can feel the two dislodged ribs. Look, there is nothing more I can do for him except give him herbs for the pain. I cannot guarantee on how much longer he has on Middle Earth. It could be a day or even a week, I do not know. I think it would be best if you sit with him now. He may wake up soon. If you want to tell him the news you are more then welcome to or I could return later to tell him myself. Take care Merry."

Brombleburr patted him on the shoulder and left the hobbit hole. Merry was left standing in shock, uncertain what to do.

"Merry, are you around cousin?" a low voice asked.

Merry's eyes burned feverishly but he fought back the tears as he walked toward the door. He nearly lost control at the doorway but regained himself. For Pippin's sake, he had to remain calm. When he entered the room the battered hobbit gave a warm smile and beckoned Merry over. 

"Well, are you going to sit by me?" Pippin asked. "You act as if I have the plague."

"It's good to see you awake cousin," Merry said, kneeling beside his bed. He took the hand next to him and kissed it. "Do you feel any better?"

"I feel a lot better from when I was in the woods!" Pippin chuckled, suddenly coughing. "I have an awful pain in my chest and it hurts to breath but other then that I am fine. I want to know what the doctor said about my condition Merry."

Merry's face became flushed and his eyes stung. "He said everything was going to be fine Pippin," he choked. "Everything will be fine in due time. You just need plenty of bed rest and you'll be ok."

"Liar," Pippin solemnly said. "Meriadoc Brandybuck if it is one thing that you are atrocious at doing it is lying to me! From what I can read from your face my time here will be cut short......"

"Mr. Brombleburr could be wrong!" Merry shot back. "You are a hardy little hobbit and I know that you can pull through this!"

"Perhaps," Pippin replied. "It's my ribs isn't it? There is something wrong with my ribs." Merry nodded. "I thought as much. Every time I breathe I feel a sharp, stabbing pain in my lung. The herbs Mr. Brombleburr gave me help a little but it doesn't take away all the pain."

An eerie silence swept over the room as the two sat next to one another. The calm silence was soon drowned out when Pippin began to violently hack. He turned away from Merry and pulled a bucket near the bedside. Merry was almost in tears at the sight. Blood was sliding down Pippin's chin and when he coughed more, blood drained onto his hands. Tears dripped from his eyes as he looked down at the mess.

"I am sorry Merry!" he sobbed. "I have ruined your sheets!"

"Do not worry about the sheets!" Merry cried. "I can easily replace sheets! It is you that I cannot replace!"

He buried his face in Pippin's shoulder and sobbed.

"Merry, where will I be buried?" Pippin asked. "I haven't picked a spot yet."

"Pippin, do be silent!" Merry snapped. "You will have no need for a grave! How many times do I have to tell you that you will be alright!"

"Merry, I am scared," Pippin whimpered. "I don't want to die alone!"

"I am here with you and you are certainly not dying!" Merry growled, kissing Pippin's forehead. "Everything will be ok. Everything will be ok." Merry gently cradled Pippin in his arms, repeating his statement over and over. 

Pippin's eyelids slowly began to droop. "Will you stay with me for a bit?" 

"Certainly," Merry replied, snuggling against Pippin. "Close your eyes and when you wake a new day shall begin."

"Yes, a new day," Pippin whispered, drifting off. "I love you cousin."

"I love you too cousin." 

Merry wrapped his arms around Pippin and kissed his neck. His tears stained the sheets as he too fell into a restless slumber. Merry's sleep was interrupted as soft hands shook him. When he awoke there was Sam hovering over him.

"I am sorry for my lateness," Sam said. "The roads are atrocious from the rain. It would not surprise me if the river flooded. My steed became stuck in the mud and as I pulled him loose I too became lodged. I am afraid that I have tracked mud all over your floors. I will clean it up for you..."

"No, it is fine Sam," Merry said. "You sit with Pippin for a bit and I will clean it up. I need a break to clear my head anyway."

"What did Mr. Brombleburr say about his condition?" Sam asked.

Merry's eyes became downcast. "According to him Pippin is dying. Two of his ribs have punctured his lung. I, however, believe that Pippin will pull through nicely. He has gotten himself into worse I suppose and....I just know he'll pull through. He has to."

"Yes, I am sure," Sam replied quietly.

The hobbit left the room heading toward the kitchen. There he found a bucket of water and he proceeded to clean the mud from the floor. The rain hammered into the roof and thunder crashed in the distance. Merry didn't know how long he had been at work but Sam came bursting from the door deathly pale.

"Whatever is the matter Sam?!" Merry cried.

"It is Pippin! He's retching a lot of blood and gasping for breath!"

Merry immediately ran into the room next to Pippin's side. He was still vomiting into the tiny bucket, which was now close to overfilling. His eyes were wide with terror and he shook violently. When the vomiting ceased he drew in a breath and cried out. Merry shook and glanced about trying to think over the panic that was rising in his mind. 

"Sam, you stay with Pippin and I will fetch Mr. Brombleburr!" Merry ordered.

"Oh, Merry, don't leave me!" Pippin wailed, clamping on his cousin's hand.

The hand was pale and cold to the touch. "I am not leaving you Pippin! I will back with Mr. Brombleburr! You'll see I won't be gone that long!"

"Please hurry Merry," Pippin coughed. "I can barely breath!"

Merry kissed Pippin's cheek and rushed out of the room heading out the door. The violent force of the wind nearly pushed him back but he fought with all his strength. Freezing rain struck him across the face and he pulled on his cloak tightly. When he reached the barn he mounted the nearest pony and took off the down the road. The pony slipped over the mud nearly tumbling to the ground on several occasions but Merry pushed on. The pony struggled along the way as its feet sank into the path. Finally, the pony became stuck and Merry had to dismount.

"Come on you burden!" Merry snapped, tugging on the reins. "Put your back into it!" It was no use the pony was stuck. "Fine, I'll walk the rest the way if I have to!"

He sloshed through the mud, struggling with each step. The wet dirt clung to his feet adding more weight that he could barely handle. On one of the steps he slipped and fell face first. The mud caked onto his face and clothing.

'I have to keep moving! For Pippin's sake!'

The rest of the way down the road he crawled, crossing over the speeding river, and finally coming to the tiny hobbit hole of Mr. Brombleburr. He rose up pounding on the door.

"What is wrong?! Who is out there?!" Brombleburr yelled, yanking the door open. "Oh, it is you Merry. What is wrong? You are a complete mess!"

"It is Pippin. He is need of your help," Merry replied. "He has been vomiting too much blood and has difficulty breathing!"

"I will do what I can for him!" Brombleburr said.

The two were soon rushing down the road atop a new steed. A loud crash rang ahead causing the pony to rear.

"What was that noise?! It sounded like thunder!" Merry yelled.

"That was no thunder!" Brombleburr cried. "I fear it has something to do with the bridge!"

Brombleburr dug his feet in the side of the pony and they continued. He suddenly stopped the pony and look of dread swept over his face.

"What is wrong?!" Merry asked.

"The bridge is out!" Brombleburr yelled.

Merry looked ahead to view the last portions of the bridge to be swept away in the current. The water rose over the bank flooding toward the pony's feet. 

"We have to find another way around!" Brombleburr called. "We will have to take Woodshot Path!"

"Woodshot Path?!" Merry cried in alarm. "We cannot take that way! It is far too long!"

"Look, we do not have any other options!" Brombleburr snapped. "Besides, it is the quickest route besides the bridge!"

To Merry's dismay Brombleburr turned the steed in the direction of the path. For Merry the time went agonizingly slow. The thoughts of poor Pippin struggling for breath ran through Merry's head.

'Hang on Pippin I am coming! You will be alright!'

The steed pulled up in front of Merry's house and the two dismounted. Pippin ran ahead of Brombleburr bolting into the house. He rushed into the bedroom and he halted. Sam was at the foot of bed weeping into the sheets. Merry raised his head and glanced at Pippin. His eyes were glazed over and his breaths were entering with less effort. Blood slowly trickled down his mouth. In a rush of agony Merry stormed over and took Pippin in his arms.

"Pippin! I am here dear cousin!" Merry sobbed into his neck.

"Oh, Merry it is you!" Pippin whimpered. "I thought I would never see you again!"

"Now why would you think that you foolish Took!" Merry chuckled, wiping at his tears. "I have brought Mr. Brombleburr! He will help you!" Brombleburr took one look at Pippin and lowered his head. "Well, what are you waiting for?! Do something!"

"I am sorry," Brombleburr said. "There is nothing I can do for him."

Merry's cheeks flushed and tears spilled down his face. "How can you not do anything for him! There has to be something you can do!" 

Pippin coughed spitting up more blood. His body convulsed and his eyes stared at Merry with an uncertain plea. The hobbit's chest rose high and dropped dramatically. A gurgle rose in his throat as he tried to speak. 

"Don't talk Pippin," Merry whispered, stroking his cheek. "You need to save your strength."

Pippin's eyes closed and opened as he breathed heavily. A wheezing sound filled the room.

"You're going to be alright...." Merry said. A single tear streamed down Pippin's throat and his chest rose no more. "Pippin? Pippin?!" Merry broke out in racking sobs as he hugged his cousin's lifeless form. "Pippin, my Pippin! Don't leave me, please! Please come back! Come back! Come back!" He extended his hand and slowly closed Pippin's eyes. "Please, you cannot leave like this!"

"Merry....." Sam tried to say.

Merry didn't wait for him to finish. He bolted out the door running into the rain. How long he ran he did not know. When the pain in his side became too much he collapsed to the ground. The rain pounded into his back as he sobbed uncontrollably.

"Pippin! Pippin, why did you leave me?! Pippin! What am I going to do without you?!"

He buried his face into the ground and wept. Overhead, the thunder rolled.

More to come.


	3. Found

After what seemed to be an eternity Merry stood from the ground. The rain had long passed but the gloom still clung to the air. Off in the distance a voice called to Merry. He ignored the plea and as if hypnotized he walked down to the river. The banks were flooded and the water raced by at a frightening speed. Merry glared down into the water, barely seeing his ragged reflection. 

"Pippin...." Merry murmured. "I will not be left alone."

Tears streamed down his face as he closed his eyes and leaned his weight forward. He fell into the raging river. As he plunged into the depths the bitter water stung his flesh like piercing knives. It wasn't long before his entire body sank beneath the current landing on the sandy bottom. Merry looked up at the sun, which broke through the clouds. The rays shot down illuminating the bottom of the river as well as him. Merry squirmed in pain as his lungs began to give out. A burning sensation ran throughout his body, desperately screaming for air. Inside the fire moved to his lungs and in agony he dug his nails into the sand. Darkness was starting to pass over his eyes and he became dizzy. As he slipped away a hand shot through the water and clutched the side of his cloak. Merry was hauled out of the water and cast onto the bank. He lay there on the ground trying to look upon his savior but it was too late for him. Lack of oxygen began to take its toll and Merry's eyes drooped. The figure overhead vanished as a voice was heard.

"Merry?! Merry, thank goodness I have found you!" Sam cried, taking Merry into his arms. "What happened to you?!"

Merry swooned and embraced the darkness.

***

Warmth spread all over Merry's chilled body. He fought the weight on his eyelids and slowly pried them open only to be blinded. An unbearable white light was all around him and he raised his hands to shield himself. A warm, familiar arm wrapped around his shoulder and immediately his fear changed to comfort. When he opened his eyes for the second time he was able to view the area around him. Around him stood a groove of trees and the rays of the sun tingled against his neck. It appeared he was back in the Shire but something was different about this place. The arm tightened, drawing him closer to firm chest. Merry tilted his head and when he saw the face tears spilled on his cheeks.

"Pippin!" he cried. "Oh my Pippin!" Merry's arms clung to Pippin's waist as he sobbed into his cousin's chest. Relief swarmed into his mind. "I thought I had lost you forever! It must have been a dream! A horrific nightmare that I could not escape!"

"I am afraid it is not a dream dear cousin," Pippin said, raising Merry's head. 

"Then, where am I?" Merry asked.

"You are in the land under heaven," Pippin replied. "Since your body is putting up such a fight your spirit has not crossed over yet."

"Then I will make my body stop fighting!" Merry growled. "I have no desire to remain alive!"

"Dear cousin, how can you say that?" Pippin asked. "Was it not you who told me that we should enjoy our days on Middle Earth while we still have a chance?"

"I only said that because you were still with me," Merry whimpered. "I can't go on without you Pippin!"

"Yes, you can," Pippin said. "You are hardy hobbit and you still have many years left on Middle Earth!"

"No! I want to stay here with you!" Merry wailed, clinging to Pippin. 

"It is not your time Merry," Pippin said in a soothing voice. "You have to go back."

"I don't want to lose you!" Merry cried.

"You have not lost me cousin," Pippin answered. "I will always watch over you and don't you forget it!"

"You? Watching over me?" Merry chuckled, trying to lighten his spirit. "Now there is a scary thought!"

"Well, if you pull another stunt like that at the river I'll pull you out and hang you by your breeches in a tree!" Pippin laughed. The hobbit's face turned serious. "Do not do that again. Merry, if you take your life then you will never see me. Promise me that you will never try it again. Promise!"

Merry placed his hand over his heart and stuttered. "I....I promise."

"Placing your promise on your heart is not good enough!" Pippin snapped. He took his cousin's hand and placed it over his heart. "Promise on my heart that you will never attempt another stunt like that!"

Merry closed his eyes knowing that he could not turn back. If he made a promise to Pippin he would have to keep it.

"Promise me!"

"I promise on your heart that I will not take my life!" Merry yelled.

Pippin's soft hand entwined with Merry's and a gentle kiss was placed on it. "It was a foolish thing you did but you are forgiven. Besides, what kind of an example are you trying to set? You are supposed to be the responsible and wise one. Here I am sounding like Gandalf giving one of his dull lectures."

Merry gave a hearty laugh. For a moment he remained entwined in Pippin's arms thinking. A yearning to ask a desired question became too much for him to contain. "Pippin, I have to know....who did this to you?" Merry asked. "Who beat you and left you to die in the woods."  
  
"I will not tell you," Pippin said. "If I were to state the names of the men who caused my death you would somehow try to seek revenge. Even as I lay dying on the bed I often thought of ways to make them suffer. As I came close to oblivion I realized that even if I had the chance what would it prove? What would it prove to you dear Merry? What would you have done to them?"

"I would have what was done to you done to them!" Merry snarled. "Men like that do not deserve to live!"

"And tell me Merry would it comfort you watching them suffer and die?" Merry became silent. "Perhaps it would bring you momentary joy but what about after? Their deaths would not bring me back to life. That is the curse of revenge Merry, it is bittersweet."

"But they still live while you do not!" Merry screeched.

"Their time will come," Pippin replied. 

"Not soon enough," Merry grumbled.

"You may be in for a surprise," Pippin chuckled. "You have little time left here.....What would you like to do?"

"I...I would like to lay here and hold you for a bit," Merry whimpered. 

"Very well," Pippin said.

Merry cuddled next to Pippin rubbing his face in soft, brown curls. He closed his eyes and began to drift into sleep. Pippin gently stroked his head singing softly in his ear. A wonderful, comforting warmth spread all over him. His body soon became light and it felt as if he were floating away. At that he violently woke and latched onto Pippin. A sad glint shone in Pippin's eyes as he tried to tug away from Merry. Tears were starting to build in his eyes as well as Merry's.

"You have to let go now Merry," Pippin hoarsely cried.

"No!" Merry wailed, burying his face in his cousin's chest.

"Merry you have to let me go," Pippin cried. "It is time for you to move on."

"I am afraid to let you go!" Merry sobbed.

"Do not be afraid for I will always be with you Merry," Pippin said. "Please, let go and be at peace."

Merry sobbed as he sluggishly removed his hands from Pippin's shirt. Pippin leaned forward planting a soft kiss on Merry's forehead. "I love you Merry."

"I love you Pippin," Merry sobbed.

Merry descended through the ground and watched as Pippin's form grew fainter and fainter. His hand stretched out in a silent plea but Pippin did not reach for it.

"Farewell cousin."

The light disappeared to one of flickering candle light. Merry found himself in a bed with Sam at the foot weeping. The hobbit sat up and looked around dazed. Sam noticed the movement and nearly jumped when he saw Merry.

"Oh thank heaven you are awake!" Sam cried, giving crushing hug to Merry. "I thought you might have become lost like Pippin."

"No, I am not lost and neither is Pippin," Merry muttered. "I...I am weary Sam. If it were alright with you I would like to rest alone for a bit."

"Of course, of course," Sam chuckled. "If you need anything I will be in the kitchen with Rose. She is heating a delightful soup that you should try when you awake. It will do your body good. The children are here as well but I will make certain that the noise level is kept down. It will be their naptime soon anyway."

Alone at last Merry gazed out at the window. The stars twinkled in the clear night sky and one grazed across the horizon in a green glow. Merry closed his eyes and silently made a wish. The night moved on and so did Merry.

Merry, after a month of healing, strolled down Woodshot Path lugging his walking stick. The autumn breeze was turning into a stinging wind indicating the onslaught of winter. Down the path he came across an old orchard and ahead stood a tiny grave under one of the many trees. Sighing, Merry sat down beside the grave and took out a piece of bread. He leaned against the bark and gnawed on the loaf.

"Another beautiful autumn day isn't it?" Merry said. "I can't wait until spring comes and the orchard fills with apples. Do you remember the time we hid up in the trees and threw rotten apples at Frodo? Oh, that was a good laugh! Well, until Frodo caught up with us! I thought this was the best place to lay you at rest. We have so many happy memories here as children." He paused and put the bread back in his sack. "Rose has taken ill again. I fear that when she passes Sam will venture to the Gray Havens and then.....I will be alone.....But I will worry about that when I cross that road! Well, I must be heading back now! You know what my wife is like when I am gone too long! One of the many joys of being newlyweds! Quite the hobbit Estella is! Did I mention that she is with child? If she bears a boy you can probably guess what name he shall be given. Well, I really must be going or I won't be allowed back in the house! Same time, same place eh Pippin? I am certainly sorry that I cut our conversation so short but I will make up for it tomorrow. Good-bye dear cousin!" Merry rose from his seat and took a few steps on the trial. He stopped and faced the grave again. ".....thank you..."

At that he turned and walked down the path humming. Overhead the sun vanished in dark clouds and the birds flocked in the sky as a light snow drifted to the ground. It was the beginning of a new season.

End.


End file.
